gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun the Sheep Movie: The Video Game
Shaun the Sheep Movie: The Video Game is the Fanmade Video Game based in the Shaun the Sheep Movie. Gameplay In the farm of Mossy Bottom, Shaun wants a day off. Unfortunately, his plans wasn't that he expected and he most go to the Big City to find the Farmer, but watch out! there's an evil animal containment worker name Trumper and he hates animals. Join Shaun, Bitzer and The Flock in this epic Video Game to find the Farmer and bringing back in home. In the Video Game, before and after you play, they have a clip for the movie. Prologue #'Just One Day Off': The player starts to play with Shaun, how is a sheep and is tired of this day routine. He got the idea to get a day off and the player must play with Shaun to find the elements of the plan they need.Once you have the elements, you go back to the sheep ranch and starts the movie clip. #'Running Caravan': The caravan with the Farmer sleeping go away, and the player start to play with Bitzer, Farmer's loyal dog. And all the level is running, trying to catch the caravan and jump and avoid the surrounding elements. #'To the Big City': After that, we go back in the farm with Shaun as playable. In the level coinciste to find the objects necessary to seek the farmer and go to the bus to find the Farmer. #'Beware with Trumper': When you go to the Big City, Shaun find there is an animal containment worker name Trumper. The player (Shaun) with the Flock be hidden in different objects and go in a clothing store. If Trumper see you or one of the Flock, will be catch and you must do again the level. #'Finding Farmer': After you escape of Trumper, the player must go to differents places to find the Farmer, realize then no one of the 5 persons is the Farmer. #'Disaster in a restaurant': The player (Shaun) must watch out with the waiters and chefs of the restaurant and reach the exit door. Once there, the player is captured by Trumper and is take the player to the animal containment. #'Cutting wigs': This is the only level when the Farmer is playable. The Farmer has Memory Lost, and he goes to a stylist shop and must cut the wings to the Sheep style. #'Caught up in the animal jail': Timmy and the rest of the Flock must save Shaun and Bitzer for the jail. Timmy is the most playable when Shirley accompanies you and helps the player find objects to break the bars of the cell of Shaun. Once there is finish, It turns out to be the wrong cell and Shaun is the idea to distract Trumper and escape with Bitzer and Slip, a dog wolf #'Searching the Farmer': Now the player has escape for the jail, they must go to the stylist shop and find the Farmer. The playable characters in this level are Shaun (Up), Timmy (Up), Slip (Up), Bitzer (Down) and Shirley (Down). Despite finding the Farmer, he does not remember Shaun and the rest. #'A New Plan': They discover that the Farmer has lost memory and the player must find objects to the plan to make a fake horse. The playable characters are the same then the player had in the other level. #'Escaping of the City': When you already have the horse and the sleepy Farmer, the player must escape Trumper, who was released from prison and seeks to exterminate you. When you've lost, the player (Shaun) should reach the caravan passing objects and to Trumper. #'Trumper's final act': Once the player (Shaun) finally go back to the farm and hide in a shed with the Farmer (And his memory's back), the player must fight with Trumper to use a tractor and put off The Flock, Slip and the Farmer in a quarry. When you finally wins the battle, the Farmer and the animals gets out of the shed once you save them. The Farmer confronts Trumper and Trumper is deferted by a Bull in the Farm. #"'Extra Level"': After all the gameplay, you can choose your favorites characters of Shaun the Sheep Movie and use them from actions like open doors or go to the Farmer's house or things that only the name of the character can do. You can discover codes for new videos. Playable Characters *Shaun *Bitzer *Slip *Timmy (Sometimes) *Shirley (Sometimes) *The Farmer *Trumper (After the gameplay story) Not Playable Characters *Timmy's Mother *Nuts *Hazel *The Twins *The Pigs *The Bull *People of the Big City Category:Video Games Category:Shaun the Sheep Category:Games